


about laundry days, papers and teddy bears

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Doing Laundry, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: It’s laundry day and, as if it wasn’t annoying enough, the thing responsible for Laura’s mood change is not only Carmilla’s lack of attention, but also a single piece of paper. Or two. Maybe three.At the end of the day, she really didn’t care about the paper.





	about laundry days, papers and teddy bears

**Author's Note:**

> hello, beautiful people!! here i am, updating from my phone because i had no time to write properly today
> 
> BUT HERE’S DAY 3 OF 30!! and the prompt isssss: doing laundry
> 
> i couldn’t quite wrap my head around this one because i was like “what the hell do i even write about with THIS prompt?” and well, i really enjoyed how it turned out and i really hope you do too! 
> 
> i’m sorry if this is not formatted. i don’t know how the Word app on my phone works so. yeah. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Laura groaned when she noticed the pieces of paper spread all over the inside of the washing machine. It was her turn to do the laundry and she really didn’t mind, but she just hated when Carmilla didn’t do her part fully.

“I asked her two hundred times already to check her pockets for paper before she throws her clothes on the laundry pile,” she mumbled to herself, turning back for a second to get the basket with dirty clothes. “Why does that woman never listen to me?”

The hazel haired girl started to check every single pocket or any space that could fit pieces of paper or anything that could turn the washing machine into a washing mess. As she looked for something in one of Carmilla’s jacket, she found a piece of folded paper and rolled her eyes. _Point made_ , she thought. Purely out of habit, Laura unfolded the paper and frowned at what was written on it.

_**june 2nd at 6:15pm — 128 Greyson Street** _  
_**add a card.** _  
_**paid** _

_What the hell was that?_

“Carm?” Laura yelled from the laundry room, loud enough for the other girl to hear her from the living room. A few seconds later, Carmilla’s footsteps could be heard getting closer.

“Called me, cutie?”

“What is this?” Laura held the paper out and, when Carmilla saw it and realized what it was about, her eyes shot open and she quickly took the paper from the smaller girl’s hand. “Ok, now I really want to know. What are you hiding from me?”

“Are you mad?” Carmilla teased and, until that very moment, Laura wasn’t. Not really.

“I am now,” she said. “What’s this, Carmilla?”

“You will have to wait and see.” Carmilla winked as she passed by Laura and tossed the piece of paper in the trash can, right under the soap shelf. “Do you want help with the laundry?”

“You are insufferable,” Laura mumbled again and Carmilla chuckled lightly. “But yes. Get all the papers out of your pockets before that happens again.”

“What happens?” Carmilla asked as she stepped closer and took a look inside the washing machine. “Oops. Sorry, cupcake.”

“You can apologize by searching for papers inside your clothes.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura’s mood. She had changed from wine to water — or better: from the sweetest juice to the most bitter drink in the world in a fraction of seconds. And all because of a piece of paper. Not that she was wrong, because that had happened a lot and she did asked Carmilla to check her pockets every single time, but still.

“Hey, I said I’m sorry.” Carmilla said softly, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist as she hugged her from behind, placing her head on the crook of Laura’s neck even though she was smaller than her. “Are you mad because of the paper inside the washing machine or the one you found?”

“Both,” she tried to sound indifferent, but Carmilla knew better. And the goosebumps Laura got when Carmilla’s breath hit her neck couldn’t lie. Abruptly, Laura turned to face Carmilla. “What, are we keeping secrets now? Is that a thing? Because I thought we had agreed, four fucking years ago, that we wouldn’t keep anything from each other.”

“Laur, I’m not keeping anything from you,” Carmilla frowned because she didn’t think Laura would be that mad. Her face started to get really warm and red and the dark haired girl knew she wasn’t her normal self. “Trust me. That’s just a receipt for something I bought. I would never keep anything from you and it kind of makes me upset that you believe I would do it.”

Guilt hit Laura and her body immediately tensed up. She knew she had crossed the line. She knew Carmilla would never do that to her, lie or hide something from her. That’s how they managed to maintain a four year relationship the healthiest possible, by talking to each other and not hiding anything.

“I’m sorry, Carm. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. My mind just really went places I didn’t want it to go and… Yeah. I know you wouldn’t keep anything from me and I trust you more than anything, you know that.” Laura apologized, her eyes fixed on her fidgety fingers in front of her body. Carmilla looked at her, her hand rubbing Laura’s arm up and down trying to comfort her. “Can we just… do the laundry and forget that the past five minutes happened? Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Carmilla pulled her in and pecked her lips quickly, smiling at her right after.

The doorbell rang and Carmilla looked over at the clock on the wall. 6:15 PM. _Just in time._

“I’ll get it.”

Laura watched Carmilla walking away and she felt her heart heavy inside her chest. She really didn’t mean to upset Carmilla or to make such a big deal out of a receipt, but she really couldn’t control it and they definitely needed to talk about that later. Or Laura needed, at least, to get her shit together.

A few seconds later, Carmilla appeared at the doorframe, one hand behind her back and a suspicious look was born in Laura’s face.

“I have something for you,” Carmilla sang song and Laura frowned. The dark haired girl held out a hand to Laura, holding a cute piece of folded paper. “I want you to read this card first.”

Laura read the paper and her eyes immediately filled up with tears.

**_Your father once said that you better get a girl who deserves you and treats you well, that he was proud of you. I’m so lucky to be that girl and, just like him, I’m so proud of you. I’m sure he’s looking over you, wherever he is.  
You told me once how your father used to sing for you to sleep and, when his voice was no longer clear, he gave you a teddy bear to help you fall asleep. I know how much that meant to you, so…_ **

  
“Carm, what did you do?” Laura looked up at Carmilla, tears shedding on her face. Carmilla simply smiled and handed Laura the box.

Inside of it there was a teddy bear. Just like the one her father had given her when she was seven. Just like the one she had put inside her father’s coffin when he passed away.

“Press his paw,” Carmilla said.

And when Laura did, she burst into tears she didn’t even know she still had in her.

It was her father’s voice. It was ‘You’re my sunshine’. It was a recording of her father singing their song in a teddy bear.

“Happy early birthday, baby.” Carmilla pulled Laura in an embrace as the smaller one let the sobs take over her and kissed the top of her forehead. Laura had never hugged a teddy bear that tight. “Do you want me to do the laundry? I really don’t mind doing it two weeks in a row.”

“Laundry can wait,” she looked up at Carmilla and smiled. She didn’t even need to say anything because she knew Carmilla knew what she meant just with looks. Carmilla’s fingers ran through Laura’s hair locks once again, pulling her closer to her chest as her grip tightened on the stuffed animal.

Laundry really could wait.

 

 


End file.
